Tempest Irregulars
Tempest Irregulars is a mature, heavy RP/RP-PvP Alliance-side, privately owned company on the Moon Guard server. The Company hires talent for and dabbles in multiple areas through it's three main divisions however the end goal is always to make a profit. The specialists of the Tempest Irregulars can accomplish anything from supplementing military troops, to maintaining a vast spy network, or acquiring relics of old. For a price, of course. = Purpose = The Tempest Irregulars Company was founded by Ilsava Winterwind as a means to obtain and maintain the wealth, connections, and power necessary to fund her own endeavors as well as sponsor and support other professionals of all kinds. The company is an investment company primarily, but finds most of its income is derived by mercenary contracts. To this end, the Tempest Irregulars have multiple branches that specialize in everything from protection of people an assets, business/craftsmanship, magical and scientific creation and study, espionage, private and public military support, and the acquisition/creation and transportation of goods. There are positions within the company for all types, from fighters to researchers, fences to artisans, medics to diplomats. Not all members of the company are combatants, however many are, and some others are a mix of both. (OOC Purpose) Our roleplay is character driven and dynamic, employing multiple styles of storytelling and event hosting, such as DnD style events, RP-PvP, in-character dungeon/raid runs, short term contracts, and in-game based contracts. We strongly encourage our members to create roleplay themselves alongside our structured events and strive to have a good reputation with the community, as well as good relations with other guilds, both Alliance and Horde. Major Events For the first few months of the company's inception, all was well. Ilsava recruited old contacts to fill council positions, Jhanian, a Draenei warrior to help run the contractual mercenary portion of the company, and Reddas Reddington, to assist in establishing connections and making contacts. Using personal funds, they bought a few acres of land in Duskwood, near the border of Westfall, and began construction of a headquarters. There they built a main hall, a small tavern, a barracks, a library, an engineering shop and smithy, an alchemist cabin, and training grounds. The headquarters was opened to the public, and contracts and potential employees began pouring in. In an attempt to further secure funds, land, trade routes, and allies, Reddas, Jhaninan, and twelve other employees headed out in September of 2015 to scour the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms on a two-month long excursion. Around October, communications with the unit were lost, and no sign of the team at any of their known stops could be found. In early December, Reddas returned: missing an eye and the rest of his team. He explained that the unit had been stalked by an unknown entity for weeks before being ambushed, caught so off guard and outnumbered 1:3, the unit had been forced to flee into the wilderness and were unable to call in for aid. One by one they were picked off, no bodies to be found and buried, no tags to send back to families. In response to the loss of their Steward, Jhanian, Ilsava promoted Roderek Brockton and hired on Iannesh Steelwall to act as fill-ins while the company directed most of its resources to finding and taking down this new, mysterious enemy. = Structure = While the guild is not a military guild, using multiple divisions(branches) as well as sub-divisions is a clean and effective way to organize multiple themes that occur within the company. Thus, Tempest Irregulars has adopted a guild structure to that of a typical military guild. Divisions Combat: * The Combat Division is the both the largest division as well as the face of the Company. The employees of the combat division focus and specialize in completing tasks and contract of a physical nature, such as protection, target elimination, intimidation, military troop supplement, trainings, raids, defending land, and destruction of enemy property. Academia: * The Department of Academia focuses on the acquisition of all forms of higher learning- History, arcane, fel, Light, technology, and zoology are only a few examples. They seek out relics of times long ago, and study the ancient and forbidden areas of magic. They use science hand in hand with magic, discovering new ways to heal our allies and advance our societies. They lead their insight to their fellow members and clients alike, if one can afford it. Intelligence: * The Intelligence Division is made up of individuals with a talent for more than just fighting. Those in Intelligence strive to collect every piece of information about a contract, whether it be assisting a military outfit or simply guarding a caravan. They have eyes and ears everywhere, from the forges of Ironforge to the docks of Booty Bay, nothing slips past them. Sub-Divisions The Tempest Irregulars has four subsidiary branches that employees can join alongside their main division. Each member can join any of the subsidiary branches or none of them, depending on what they prefer. * The Trade division will focus on the profit end of the guild. They are the business men and women, the crafters and professionals, the fences and black market traders, and financiers of the company. They work strongly in conjunction to the other divisions. For instance, selling the magical and scientific creations the Dept. of Academia creates. Marketing out our muscle and contracted fighters, and selling and trading secrets for the Intel division, to name a few. * The Irregulars have formed a business alliance with a Gilnean corporation owned by Morgan Wolfstenholme. With this, the company has come to indirectly own a fleet as well as military grade weaponry. The Navy will engage in both internal and contract-based shipment of goods, naval engagements against pirates (that we don't like, of course), Horde, and other factions, Alliance military assistance, and in the future, aerial operations such as dogfights, search and rescue missions, and much more. * The Wardens are the healing and spiritual foundation of the company. Not only do they heal our fighters and aid to further our medical magic and scientific knowledge, but they support our allies, in battle, in refugee camps, with medical supplies and know-how, and discreet medical services, on occasion. * The relations division is a unique one. Diplomacy and politics are something not even mercenary companies can avoid, and someone needs to be able to smooth talk it over. The company is also in need of allies, even neutral ones or cross-faction. The Relations division members will have skills in inter-guild communication and storyline creation, cross-faction storylines (both with PCs and NPCs), politics and all it's delicious intrigue, and recruitment. Some members in this division will be trusted to be able to recruit, answer questions, and promote the company both IC and OOC. Ranks Our rank structure is as follows: * Council * Overseers * Enforcers * Specialists * Experts * Associates * Initiates The Irregulars' rank system is another unique feature to the guild. Instead of the traditional Leader>Officer>Members system, we utilize a council system. The members of the council are the core leadership of the guild and have equal power. They are also the heads of our four divisions. Overseers are like a traditional officer core, with one per division. They run and write events, can invite members and conduct interviews. They answer only to the Council and are included in every major decision the Irregulars make. Enforcers are your traditional sub-officer, having proven both exemplary loyalty and skill in both IC and OOC categories. The first four ranks are purely IC, and promotions within those ranks are based on a member's IC contribution to the guild. Naturally, OOC conduct is a factor, but by and large, members who seek to be promoted within those four ranks will be granted permission based on an assessment of in-character assessments. Branch Heads and Senior Members Ilsava Winterwind '''Director, Founder, Council member, and head of the Department of Academia. '''Reddas Reddington '''Co-founder, Council member, and head of the Intelligence Division. '''Roderek Brockton '''Senior Affiliate and co-stand-in Steward for the Combat Division. '''Ian Steelwall '''Co-stand-in Steward for the Combat Division '''Briwyn Blackthorne Overseer of the Wardens Morgan Wolfstenholme '''Overseer of the Navy Recruitment What are we looking for in members? * Mature, creative, and lore-abiding. * Active. We understand RL comes first, but we prefer mains and members who can be on frequently and attend events on a regular basis. * 18+ years old. We are a mature guild that will cover adult themes, including but not limited to death, drugs, illegal activity, torture, death by ale, kidnapping, etc. * All races and classes. Tempest Irregulars has a place for anyone, regardless of what they do. * No trolling behavior. We are an all-inclusive guild that accepts all races, religions, sexes, and sexualities. Griefing or trolling will not be tolerated whatsoever. * A desire to be more than a bystander. Initiative to participate in guild events and create roleplay, not just attend events written by other members. Active participation is key. * Interest in RP, but also other aspects of the game. While we are primarily a roleplaying guild, and will accept members who just want to RP, we are interested in having PvE and PvP groups. Interested in joining? Head to our site: http://tempestirregulars.enjin.com/home Read our Rules and Policies, Divisions, and Ranks thread. Submit an application! If approved, meet an officer or leader for an interview. Allies and Affiliate Organizations '''The Grand Alliance The Tempest Irregulars is registered as an official mercenary and investment company under the Grand Alliance. Most of the Irregular's jobs come from citizens, corporations, and military units for the Alliance. M.A.C.E M.A.C.E (Magic and Carbon-Nitrate Engineering) is a neutral-aligned, magically enhanced weapons, explosives, and engineering tools manufacturer and company owned by Avalissa Sol'zoun. The Tempest Irregulars provides M.A.C.E with supplies and protection along its trade routes in exchange for access to rare stock, custom goods, and financial support. The Tempest Irregulars also act as a third-party vendor for M.A.C.E's goods in Alliance storefronts and for private and public Alliance military companies. Enemies and Competitor Organizations The Horde While the Tempest Irregulars are more than willing to cross faction lines for the sake of aiding civilians, preventing terrible losses and defeating world-wide enemies, such as during the Cataclysm, against the Scourge, or taking down cultists, the Horde by and large does not support the Irregulars, nor do the Irregulars go to any great lengths to defend or support the Horde, rather, they actively fight against them in support of Alliance military units. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Business Organizations